Kiss and Run
by kaitouahiru
Summary: "It's kiss and tell, not kiss and run!" Castiel didn't know he was going to start a game when he gave Dean that innocent, brief kiss under the mistletoe that wasn't there. High school AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor do I own the song by PJ Harvey, which is One Line.

Music Suggestions: The lyrics for One Line fit the song. At the end, listen to maybe the first thirty seconds of Sam Philliips' Where the Colors Don't Go (which I also don't own). It makes you contemplate.

Summary: "Its kiss and tell, not kiss and run!" Castiel didn't know he was starting a game when he gave Dean that innocent little kiss on the cheek.

* * *

It wasn't unusual to see Castiel Novak walking with Dean Winchester. It also wasn't unusual to see Dean's arm casually slung around Castiel's shoulders. It was a way to include the shy, somewhat awkward boy into a conversation. It was also to make both boys feel safe. Dean was protecting someone. Dean needed to protect someone. He had that trait, that protective streak, running through him fiercly. He also needed to feel secure. Castiel provided him a way to show everyone- and himself- he was protecting someone. He also enjoyed having Dean's arm around him. It made him feel safe.

"What did you get Sam this year?" Castiel asked Dean. He always walked Dean halfway to class before he had to go his own way. The only acceptation was when one of them was absent.

"Some nerd thing he wanted," Dean shrugged. "Did you get me anything?" Castiel smiled.

"I might have,"

"Might?" Dean scoffed. "Then I might have gotten you something too."

"But I might not have," Castiel continued with a smirk. Dean looked surprised before shoving his friend playfully.

"If you don't get me anything I'm withholding your Christmas present," he declared. "Oh, hey man, I got to go." He gripped Castiel's shoulder as a way of saying goodbye. He was about to turn away when Castiel looked up.

"Dean," Dean turned back to face Castiel and slightly chapped lips met his cheek.

"Mistletoe," Castiel said before turning to go to class. Dean put a hand to his cheek, staring after the other boy.

"Dude, what are you doing? You're going to be late to class," Sam said.

"Mistletoe, Sammy, mistletoe," Dean grinned, putting his arm around his brother and walking with him.

"What are you talking about, Dean? There's no mistletoe," Sam said, looking back where Dean was with a frown. "Are you going delusional? And it's Sam."

"But Cass said- oh that sneaky little… wait until I get him back," Dean said. "Where'd he go?"

"Ran to class," Sam shrugged.

"Ran?" Dean quoted.

"Yep,"

"Its kiss and tell, not kiss and run!" Dean scowled.

"Dean, people are staring," Sam said, moving away from his brother. "Go to class."

It was unusual, however, that Dean was staring into space with a hand on his cheek. It was also unusual for Castiel to burst into the classroom, looking disheveled and out of breath before the warning music came on for the bell to ring. It was unusual to see either teenage boy looking anything but cool and collected.

_Do you remember the first kiss? _  
_Stars shooting across the sky _  
_To come to such a place as this _  
_You never left my mind_

Although, Dean Winchester running into class, just seconds before the bell rang, wasn't that unusual.

* * *

Me: So I eventually plan to do the same thing Castiel did- kiss the boy I like on the cheek and say there's mistletoe... and then run. I don't know how said boy should react but what do the rest of you think? About the plan and the story?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the PJ Harvey lyrics, One Wish.

* * *

"He's avoiding me!" Dean said. "I'm telling you, he's friggin' avoiding me!"

"Dude, he went to talk with his _twin_. He's not avoiding you. You're paranoid," Gabriel snorted and Dean glared at him. "You know what, you're right. He's avoiding you because he's in love with Jimmy. Out of all the people you have to watch out for, Jimmy's the one who's most likely to steal Cass."

"What's with you today?" Anna asked.

"Cass kissed him," Sam said, sitting down next to Dean.

"What?" Anna and Jo shrieked.

"Bout time," Gabriel rolled his eyes and then he grinned. "You get tongue?"

"Thanks bitch," Dean glared at his brother.

"You're welcome, jerk. Is that Jimmy or Cass? He's moving too fast," Dean looked up to where Sam was gesturing. One of the twins was making his way over and Dean knew instantly that it wasn't Castiel.

"It's Jimmy. I knew it- he is avoiding me!" Dean growled, getting up. "Wait till I get my hands on him…"

"Didn't think Cass would have the balls," Gabriel said.

"They have them?" Jo asked innocently, causing Anna to spit her milk out as Jimmy walked up to them.

"Cass! Get your butt back here!" Dean shouted. Castiel jumped and then sped up, running away from Dean. "Castiel Novak, wait until I get my hands on you!" Castiel began running and Dean cursed, beginning to run after him. Castiel had always been a fast runner.

"Cass!" but Castiel had always had a problem with stopping, always ending up too close to someone or barreling into someone.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, looking up at him.

"Oh no, don't you 'hello Dean' me," Dean growled, grabbing Castiel by the shirt and pinning him against the lockers. "I know you're bad with expressions but that was the worst one yet."

"The tradition with mistletoe is to-" Castiel said.

"I'm not talking about mistletoe, Cass!" Dean hissed. "I'm talking about kissing me and then-" the locker next to them was thrown open and Dean stepped forward, closer to Castiel. Castiel tilted his head, trying to regain eye contact with him. Dean looked at Castiel to see if he was okay.

And their lips brushed together gently.

"I..." Dean and Castiel stared at each other before Castiel bolted out of Dean's arms, but not before kissing him again.

"Okay, you win. Kiss and run," Dean mumbled to the locker. "You win that one."

"Hey, where's Cass? He forgot his jacket," Jimmy asked.

"He ran,"

"Oh. Did he kiss you again?"

"Does everyone know?" Dean groaned. "Gabe told you?"

"No, he was talking about it in his sleep when I went to wake him up," Jimmy said. "See you, brother n' law."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked as Jimmy went to find his twin.

"Hey, Cass," Jimmy said. "You okay?"

"Do you think he hates me?" Castiel asked, looking up at his twin.

"No, Cass. I think he's going to be my future brother n' law," Jimmy said, putting an arm around his twin. "You know, you should go kiss him again."

_I'm watching from the wall  
As in the streets we fight  
This world all gone to war  
All I need is you tonight_


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Have a Merry Christmas, everyone! Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Hmmm... as for my plan... well, I uh, chickened out... but I might try again tomorrow!

Disclaimer: same as the first two chapters.

* * *

Dean didn't _do_ chaste. When he wanted someone, he didn't hide it. It wasn't unusual to see him making out with some random girl, a different one every week. Well, last year it wasn't unusual. This year, he had stopped making out with random girls. His problem was that the reason he had stopped making out with those girls, Castiel, had kissed him. And Castiel _did_ do chaste.

Oh, and Castiel was avoiding him.

Dean would avoid himself to if he had just kissed him too- twice. That didn't make it okay even if Castiel had won the whole expression thing. There were sometimes it was okay to "kiss and run."

"Would you just go kiss the guy already?" Sam groaned. "You've been moping like this for a week!"

"I have not been moping!" Dean snapped. "And it has not been a week!" Because it has only been five days.

"Whatever. I'm going over to the Novaks anyways. You need to drive me," Sam ordered.

"Can't you just walk?"

"You said you were going to drive me,"

"When did I say that?"

"Eight days ago. When I asked. Come on, Dean. I need to be there in ten minutes!"

"Dude, it's a fifteen minute drive," Dean smirked.

"With the way you drive?" Sam scoffed.

"Huh. Okay, we'll leave in five,"

"Dean!"

"Relax, princess, don't get your hair in a knot," Dean laughed. "Let's go."

"Castiel!" Sam shouted, bursting out of the car. Castiel looked up from handing Michael the Christmas lights. He dropped them to end up with an arm full of Sam. Castiel looked surprised, looking back from the Impala to Sam.

"He's crazy, Cass!"

"Get off of him," Dean rolled his eyes, getting out of the car. "It was not that bad."

"He cut every corner and he went sixty in residential! Drive me home! Promise you'll drive home," Sam begged.

"I can't, Sam. My car is in the shop," Castiel frowned.

"I told you to let me take care of your car. Mechanics rip you off," Dean frowned.

"It's at Bobby's," Castiel said. "Waiting for you when you go to work."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Castiel nodded.

"Sam, isn't Gabriel waiting for you?" Michael asked, attempting to lead the younger Winchester inside but Sam continued to cling stubbornly onto Castiel.

"Not until Cass agrees to drive home or these two make up!" Sam said.

"Sam, you're in high school. Stop clinging onto him like that," Dean said.

"Sam, I'll drive you home," Castiel sighed.

"You are not driving my baby," Dean said when Michael and Sam went inside.

"When you drive safely, you can drive the Impala," Castiel said, holding his hand out for the keys. Dean frowned and was about to put the keys in his hand when the door opened and hit Castiel in the back, propelling him forward into a familiar scene.

Their lips brushed slightly and Dean's hands tightened on Castiel's hips when the boy threatened to bolt. Dean pulled Castiel closer to him, deepening the kiss. Castiel wrapped one hand around Dean's waist and the other gripped his arm, trying to pull him closer.

"Dean…?" Castiel whispered when they parted.

"M-mistletoe," Dean said. Castiel looked up and sure enough, there was mistletoe. When he looked back at Dean, the other boy had gotten back into the Impala and had driven off. Castiel's hands were still in the same place they were when Dean had held him in his arms.

_And I draw a line_  
_To your heart today_  
_To your heart from mine_  
_A line to keep us safe_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

"Cas? You okay?" Jimmy groaned when he felt the weight of his bed dip. It had been years since he and Castiel had shared a room, let alone a bed, but once in awhile, when the twins felt particularly lonely or upset, they'd crawl into bed with one another. He made room for Castiel, despite still being tired.

"Dean… Dean kissed me,"

"And you kissed Dean," Jimmy said. "So what's the problem?"

"I don't know if he likes me," Castiel said and Jimmy shot up.

"_What?"_ he demanded.

"I don't-"

"I heard you, Cas," Jimmy groaned. "Cas, he _kissed_ you, on our _doorstep_, for God's sake. He likes you."

"You saw that?" Castiel asked and Jimmy was sure his twin was blushing.

"Yes, Cas, I saw. My room happens to be right next door," Jimmy said.

"There was mistletoe though," Castiel said.

"He had his tongue shoved down your throat. He likes you," Jimmy said.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, Cas," Jimmy said. "He's always liked you and you've always liked him." He felt Castiel mold into him and let his brother seek comfort even though he knew he didn't need it. "Go to sleep, Cas." Castiel crawled under the covers, having been on top of them before.

"Jimmy?"

"What?" Jimmy groaned.

"Love you,"

"I love you too Cas,"

* * *

"Move over," Dean ordered, shoving Sam. Sam groaned and rolled over, sitting up to glare at his brother as the older Winchester made him comfortable.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of having my big brother steal more than half of my bed?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, bitch. You should feel honored I feel that you're worthy enough to be in my presence," Dean retorted.

"Uh huh," Sam said, closing his eyes.

"You know what, Sammy, you should get a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend- I'm not judgmental," Dean said. "You need some action."

"Dean..."

"Because I get action. You're not a bad looking dude. You're my brother. You should be getting more action then you are," Dean continued. Sam sighed, waiting for his older brother to get to the point so he could get back to sleep.

"I get plenty of action, Dean," but that didn't mean he couldn't defend his honor.

"Uh huh, you can't watch porn without feeling bad," Dean said dismissively. "No, I mean like..."

"Cas likes you," Sam sighed.

"He does not!" Dean protested. "Does he?"

"Yes, Dean. Any idiot can tell. You've kissed like, three times," Sam said.

"Huh," Dean said.

"And I know you like him too now get out of my bed and go to sleep," Sam said.

"I don't like Cas!"

"Then why did you kiss him?" Sam groaned.

"I don't,"

"Uh huh,"

"Sam,"

"I believe you,"

"Good, you should," Dean grunted, getting out of Sam's bed and storming back to his own room.

* * *

"Sam told me you'd be here,"

"Wh-what're you doing here?" Dean jumped, standing up quickly and trying to untangle himself from the swing. Castiel looked amused as Dean tried to untangle himself and he sat down on the swing Dean had previously occupied.

"It's Saturday," Castiel said.

"Sat- shoot! We were supposed to study!" Dean groaned, making a fist against the swing's support. "Man, I'm sorry Cas."

"It's alright, Dean," Castiel said, leaning his head against Dean's hip. Dean sighed and stared at the sun beginning to set. His hand lifted to bury itself in Castiel's black hair. Castiel looked up to see Dean blushing, refusing to look at him. Castiel stood up and reached for the side of Dean that was furthest from him, pulling him so that he could hug him.

"Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel looked up at him and Dean swallowed, heart beating loudly as he and Castiel inched closer to each other, lips brushing together gently. Dean cupped Castiel cheek and leaned in again, kissing Castiel sweetly.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"There's no mistletoe," Castiel said, voice curious.

"Yeah, Cas, I know," Dean said.

_All through the rising sun  
All through the circling years  
You were the only one  
Who could have brought me here_


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly, I didn't remember when I began writing the story, but my first boyfriend kissed me and ran, haha, it was sweet (remember, I'm a girl). I thought to myself, "wow, he rides his bike really fast," but at the time, I didn't know that he was really nervous and he told me that he was riding really fast to get the heck out of there. I found that out maybe a few months after the first kiss.

So I chickened out of the Kiss and Run thing but I did get to hold his hand;)

Happy Valentine's Day! I will whole heartedly deny I'm a romantic!

Thanks everyone who's been reading and reviewing Kiss and Run! This is the last chapter so I hoped everyone enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

To bring us back to the first chapter, it wasn't unusual to see Castiel Novak walking with Dean Winchester. It also wasn't unusual to see Dean's arm casually slung around Castiel's shoulders. It was to make both boys feel safe. Dean was protecting someone. Dean needed to protect someone. He had that trait, that protective streak, running through him fiercely. He also needed to feel secure. Castiel provided him a way to show everyone- and himself- he was protecting someone. He also enjoyed having Dean's arm around him. It made him feel safe.

But lately, it wasn't just the arm around the shoulder at school anymore. Now, it was holding hands (mostly under the table, because both teenagers were still new at the relationship) but once in awhile, they were seen holding hands in public. When they had first held hands, it had been unusual to everyone else but not unexpected.

Even as their relationship progressed into one month and then into February, it was still unusual to see them holding hands or even kiss. They weren't exactly public people. Well, Dean was, but he chose to stay a little below the radar for Castiel's sake.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"You're going to be late to class," Castiel said. Dean panicked and began running just as the warning music for the bell to ring. Castiel and Jimmy exchanged smiles and Jimmy went before Castiel into the classroom. Castiel was about to enter when he was grabbed from behind and a pair of lips met his.

"Forgot that, see you in a bit!" Dean said running back in the direction to his class. And lately, it wasn't that unusual to see either teenager enter his class with a genuine smile on his face.

_And I draw a line_  
_To your heart today_  
_To your heart from mine_  
_A line to keep us safe_

_And I draw a line_  
_To your heart today_  
_To your heart from mine_  
_A pray to keep us safe_

_Watch the stars now moving_  
_Across the sky_  
_Keep this feeling_  
_Safe tonight_

…nor was it unusual for Dean to run into class just as the bell rang.


End file.
